


Defenseless

by alliaskofyou



Series: Wreck Lance 2k18 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a Smutty Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith likes watching Shiro fuck Lance, Kidnapping, Lance likes being watched, Langst, M/M, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Whump, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Lance wants some attention; his alphas make sure he gets it. However, immediately after, they go on a mission that doesn’t quite go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day five of WreckLance2k18 (I know I skipped day four, but it will be coming shortly (haha get it?!)).
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr [alliaskofyou](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/) or on Discord (Bay#3632)

Lance awakes to the warmth of his two alphas, pressed against him from both sides. He lies half on top of Shiro. Keith embraces him from behind, his arm dangling over Lance’s side. He feels comfortable and happy. He presses his nose into Shiro’s mark, smelling lavender and eucalyptus. He snuggles closer to Shiro, tracing his tongue along the edge of the mark, enjoying the shiver that runs through the alpha’s still sleeping form.

 

He feels warm breath in his ear as Keith whispers, “What are you doing?”

 

Lance smiles as Keith nips his ear, a playful bite that Lance can’t help but want all over his body. Keith must smell the arousal on him, hot and sweet, because his calloused hands glide over Lance’s shoulders, down his chest, and rest on his belly, slightly above his already stirring cock.

 

“Someone’s a little eager this morning.” Keith’s voice rumbles in his chest and Lance leans back further into his hold. He rests his head on Keith’s shoulder, turning his face to kiss at the alpha’s neck. Keith rewards him, wrapping his hand around his cock. Lance gasps. God, he can’t remember the last time they’ve had sex. Okay, he can because it was absolutely mindblowing - he had no idea he would have loved the blindfold and handcuffs as much as he did - but that time feels like so long ago, especially since they’ve had endless amounts of missions. None of them had time, or energy, to do anything.

 

Now, as Keith strokes Lance to fullness, he feels the excitement build in his chest, pumping throughout his body. Desire ignites in him, vibrant and consuming. Keith notices the change and scoots up to lean against the headboard, pulling Lance into his lap.  Lance settles against Keith’s chest, his eyes flickering to a still sleeping, yet slowly stirring, Shiro.

 

“Let’s see if we can wake him up, hmm?” Keith nuzzles Lance, and he nods, gasping as Keith spins him around and sits him back on his lap, but this time facing him.

 

Keith grins at him. His violet eyes alight with the encompassing fire Lance feels burn in his belly. Lance leans forward, drawn to the steady flame. Their lips meet. The kiss is soft at first. Keith presses his mouth against Lance’s and holds, savoring the feel of his soft flesh and then he licks, gentle and firm, at the seam of Lance’s lips. Lance opens his mouth in response, snapping Keith into action.

 

His kisses are bruising, pushing and pulling, demanding. Each swipe of Keith’s tongue is purposeful. He sucks on Lance’s tongue and releases, turning his attention to Lance’s bottom lip. He drags his teeth until he reaches the edge and then releases. Lance feels devoured and claimed. He works his hands into Keith’s hair and pulls, causing Keith to groan and kiss him harder.

 

He is so distracted by Keith’s expertise that he doesn’t hear the snap of a bottle lid or the lube pouring onto a shaking hand. He does feel, however, feel a metal hand on his waist and a probing finger against his hole. He jerks away from the touch in surprise, lips disconnecting from Keith’s. Hands grab his waist and ease him back down to the grazing finger. Soft lips brush against Lance’s mark, making him release a needy whimper _._ “Please.”

A deep chuckle resounds in his ear. “I don’t know. You both started without me. Makes me feel like you don’t need me. Maybe I need to make you want it.”

 

Lance whines, head twisting to meet Shiro’s amused smile. “No, no, need you. Need you both.”

 

Lance usually isn’t this needy unless he’s in heat, but something about the way Shiro’s finger rubs his perineum and slips just _barely_ in him only to leave once more leaves him desperate.

 

He feels Keith’s hands rub up his chest and graze his nipples, pinching lightly. Lance bucks into his touch. “Please, please make me feel good. Like only my alphas can.”

 

Shiro hums in his ear and Keith watches, mesmerized, as Shiro slides two fingers in. He moans, loud and strained, as Shiro pumps his fingers in and out of him. He looks down at Keith who strokes himself, watching his mates above him. That sight releases another desperate moan from Lance. Shiro’s pace is relentless.

 

After a while, Lance needs more than the slow, purposeful drag of his fingers. “More, Shi-”

 

Shiro slides another finger in and Lance _aches._ His alpha’s fingers are persistent, scissoring inside him, a steady pressure. Keith watches from over Lance’s shoulder, and the omega feels him nudge his nose against his mark, licking and nipping at it.

 

Lance whines. “I’m ready. Shi-Shiro, _please_.”

 

He panics at the loss of his alpha’s fingers. The complete empty feeling encompasses him. He hears Shiro’s gentle, soothing coos and Keith’s comforting hum and relaxes, feeling Shiro’s cock at his entrance. Tired of taking it slow, he forces himself onto Shiro, resulting in a moan from Keith and a stern growl from Shiro.

 

“You could have hurt yourself.” Shiro reprimands, but his voice is shaky.

 

Lance doesn’t care to listen. The delicious pain is too satisfying to care about repercussions. He starts to push himself off Shiro’s cock, eager to move, but Shiro’s hand stills him. Lance huffs but allows Shiro guide him forward, until he’s bent over, ass in the air, face in front of Keith’s.

Keith’s burning eyes latch onto his and then flicker to his lips. Lance instigates the kiss this time. He opens his mouth to Keith’s delight as Shio snaps his hips forward. Lance cries out, his panting breaths pressed into Keith’s lips.

 

Shiro sets a ruthless pace, both hands grasping Lance’s hips. Keith’s hand slides to his own cock. Lance and Keith are breathless, unable to concentrate on the kiss, so Lance rests his head on Keith’s shoulder, scenting him, smelling bergamot and jasmine. He’s so close. He can feel the pressure building in his gut as Shiro hits his prostate with each thrust. He feels a hand close around his cock and he screams, releasing onto Keith’s chest.

 

He feels boneless, weightless. Strong hands lift Lance off of Keith and lay him next to him.

 

Keith scoots over to give Lance room and pulls him close once he’s settled. He rolls over on top of Lance, pressing his nose into his neck.

 

“You smell amazing.”

 

Lance purrs happily at the attention and cuddles closer to him.

 

“I mean you always smell amazing, but...god, you smell so good after sex. Your scent is a heady concoction of all of ours and-” Keith’s tongue darts out to lick at Lance’s mark. Lance shivers, pressing against Keith. “It’s delicious.”

 

“I seriously cannot leave you two alone for one second.” Shiro scolds with a smile. He pushes Keith off of Lance and presses a warm washcloth to Lance’s chest, handing another cloth to Keith.

 

Lance tries several times to take the cloth from Shiro, but Shiro dutifully ignores him, pushing his hands away with a playful growl.

 

Once Shiro deems Lance as clean, he throws the cloth behind him and climbs back into bed, lying next to him. Keith lies on his other side, wrapping his arms around his middle and pressing a kiss to his temple. Shiro reaches out and holds Keith’s hand that rests on their omega’s hip. Lance purrs once more, completely content and utterly exhausted. That is, until the alarm blares through the speakers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This can be seen as non-con for a minute, but nothing sexual happens, except for Lance being thrown around and forced to wear lingerie. Also, the non-con is because of a Galra general, not Shiro and/or Keith.

This was not how the mission was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a quick answer to an uncertain distress call. Nothing more. Now, as a Galra soldier carries Lance over his shoulder, Lance begins to panic. 

 

His alphas, dragged by the collar of their suits behind him, must smell Lance’s fear because they fight harder against the Galra soldiers. The soldier next to the one dragging Keith, smacks the butt of their gun into Keith’s side, causing the younger alpha to yelp. Shiro growls and snaps his jaws at the offending Galra hand that dared to harm Keith, but his growl is cut short as a set of doors in front of them open.

 

Lance squirms in the Galra’s grip only to be thrown mercilessly on the ground. He grunts and tries to sit up but a boot slams into his chest and stays there. He hears another growl from Shiro and the slam of a cell door. He looks over to the side and sees Shiro and Keith, wrists tied behind their backs. Keith’s eyes dart viciously to each Galra soldier, no doubt imagining all the ways he can murder them. Shiro’s gaze flickers between the Galra holding Lance down and Lance. Lance tries to communicate that he’s okay, that he’s not hurt, but he knows it’s a lie. The wound in his leg bleeds freely and quickly. If someone doesn’t bandage it soon...let’s just say it won’t be good. 

 

He turns his stare to the Galra above him and smirks. “What? Do I get special treatment?”

 

The Galra smiles venomously. “All the omegas do. You’re already used.” He tilts Lance’s head to the side with the tip of his gun and points at one of his bond marks. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.”

 

Furious snarls echo from where Keith and Shiro sit behind bars. 

 

“Put a hand on him and I kill you. I’ll kill every single one of you.”

 

“No, not even a hand. Look at him the wrong way, and all of you are dead.”

 

Lance appreciates the sentiment, he really does, but with at least eight Galra approaching him like he’s prey, with his alphas chained up and unable to help, his faith in their words fails. 

 

The Galra above Lance releases his foot’s hold on him. He scurries backward and stands, trying to get his footing, but he turns and runs only to slam into a broad chest. He pushes himself out of the Galra’s grasp, but it’s too easy as if that was just a trap masquerading as a chance to escape. He turns back toward the door and gulps as he watches all eight form a circle around him. Yep, definitely a trap. Fuck.

 

“You don’t want me.” His voice wavers, but the sound is barely heard over the sound of his alphas’ ramming themselves into the cell bars, desperately trying to escape to save their omega. “You said yourself, ‘I’m already used’.”

 

The lead Galra grins, sharp teeth glistening at Lance. “You might be used, but we can still find a use for you, blue paladin.” 

 

Lance looks frantically around the room for a weapon, an exit, anything. With nothing in sight, Lance still decides he will not go down without fighting. He lifts his fists and glares at the approaching Galra, hoping that the extra sessions with Keith have helped his hand-to-hand combat at least a little. 

 

He dodges a harsh swipe from the Galra soldier in front of him and swings his leg around to knock the soldier behind him down. A soldier charges at him and he drives his elbow into their noise, sending blood to rush forth. He is about to throw his fist into the face of the soldier to his right, but arms loop around his waist, spin him, and thrown him to the ground with a sickening crunch. He gasps out the pain, wheezing against the pressure of the soldier’s fist pushing into his chest. The soldier grins at him as his other hand slides down Lance’s body. 

 

Lance shudders at the Galra’s touch as it goes lower and lower and rests. Shiro and Keith’s attempts to escape turn even more feral. Their snarls are vicious and frightening, even to Lance. He gulps and tries to lift his arms to shove the soldier off of him, but they are grabbed by another soldier and pinned above his head. His moves become frantic, he jerks his hips, trying to shove off the soldier, but the Galra tightens his grip and pushes down on Lance’s open wound. Lance sees spots, crying out at the sharp burning sensation that bleeds from his open flesh and swells throughout his body, rendering him defenseless. 

 

The movements of Shiro and Keith lessen as they realize the futility of their fighting, but the low growls are still persistent.

 

The Galra laugh above him, but go quiet as the door to the hallway rushes open. 

 

All the Galra stand at attention except for the one pinning Lance down. Lance can’t see who has come into the room, but he senses the distinct smell of a strong alpha with authority and he fights to hold the whimper building in his throat. He’s heard of what the Galra did to Shiro, but Lance can’t even imagine the atrocities inflicted upon Omegas. 

 

“Get off of him.” A gravelly voice booms. The soldier above Lance begrudgingly stands at attention. The general in the doorway peers at Lance and nods his approval. “Take him to my quarters.”

 

Shiro and Keith’s snarls get louder once more and tears trickle down Lance’s face. He tries to wipe them, but, like his alphas’ fighting, it’s futile. 

 

The soldiers pick Lance up bridal style and shield him from the sight of his alphas who beat against the cell, even more ferocious than before. He squirms, trying to escape the tight hold of the soldier, but he just holds him tighter. 

 

Doors open and he is unceremoniously dropped on a large bed. Flimsy clothing is thrown at him. It’s lace and it takes Lance a moment to realize it’s lingerie. He feels a sob escape his throat and he shakes his head vehemently. The Galra who carried him in points his gun at him and orders. “Change.” 

 

Lance does, albeit shakily. The fear builds in his gut and spreads through his body, trembling his limbs and eliminating his voice and any power he had left to fight. The door swings open, once he’s changed, and the general stands before him, smiling appreciatively. 

 

“Lie on the bed and prepare yourself like a good omega.”

 

The fear inside Lance transforms into burning rage at the sight of the eager general and he bites back, “Fuck you, asshole.”

 

The general steps forward. His smile disappears and a rage-filled smirk etches across his face. “Omegas are silent.”

 

Lance retorts, “Never.” 

 

An unforgiving hand smacks him in the face. He rubs his jaw and grimaces. 

 

“Omegas are silent.” The general repeats. 

 

“God, you sound like a broken record, my dude. Maybe you should just shut up, and save us all the trouble of hearing your voice that sounds like you’ve been smoking for fifty-”

 

The general growls and picks Lance up. Lance kicks and hits the Galra, attempting to release himself, but the Galra drops him at the head of the bed, only to crawl on top of him. The Galra whispers in Lance’s ear, his hot breath making Lance want to vomit. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to like it.”

 

Lance pretends to succumb to the general. He tilts his neck, offering his scent, but when the general leans down, distracted, Lance kicks him in the crotch. 

 

The Galra groans and rolls off of Lance as a siren goes off. Lance’s dwindling hope lifts and he hobbles as best as he can out the door to find no soldiers. He internally lets out a whoop and tries to run - okay, more like skip with his injury - in the direction of the cells, or what he hopes to be the cells. As he turns the corner he runs straight into a firm body and immediately recoils. He looks up at Shiro’s surprised, relieved face and is met with Keith’s life-threatening hug. He gasps in Keith’s arms. The gasps quickly turn into relieved sobs as Shiro steps forth and joins them as well. 

 

“Are you okay? They did-” Shiro looks Lance over. His expression darkens at Lance’s attire.

 

“They did nothing. I defended myself.” Lance preens. “Kicked him right in the balls.”

 

Keith lets out a broken laugh and squeezes Lance tighter. 

 

“This is all heartwarming and everything-” Hunk begins. 

 

“But we’re kinda trying not to die today, so if you all could hurry it up, that’d be great.” Pidge finishes. 

 

Lance is about to sass them back, when Keith lifts Lance up off his feet.

 

“Woah, Mullet! I think I can walk myself.”

 

Keith growls his disbelief as well as his unwillingness to release Lance. Lance looks to Shiro for help, but he honestly looks like he’s upset he wasn’t the one to pick up Lance first. 

 

Shiro speaks, his voice tight and clipped, as if restraining the urge to lock Keith, Lance, and him up in a nearby room and keep them away from everybody forever. “We were in a pretty...rough state when Pidge and Hunk found us.”

 

Pidge laughs. “There was nothing pretty about it. Lance, you should have seen how these two tore into soldiers.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes and buries his nose in Lance’s neck. A thudding of boots echoes from around the corner and Hunk snaps into action. “Quick! The Lions are this way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding another chapter soon, and it will be straight up porn haha! Let me know what you think : )


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro watches Keith pace in front of the cryo-replenisher that holds Lance. Allura wanted to ensure that Lance hadn’t obtained any injuries they weren’t aware of, and Shiro happily agreed. The thought of their omega being injured sends his heart into an immediate panic, and healing Lance seemed to reduce the anxiety. However, Keith and Shiro both were placed in the replenishers a few days ago as well, but Lance still hasn’t come out yet. Shiro’s panic is steadily returning, and Keith’s is as well. 

 

“How much longer do you think he’s going to be in there?” Keith growls, stopping his pacing to look desperately at Shiro. 

 

“I’m not sur-”

 

The sliding of the chamber door interrupts Shiro as a dazed Lance stumbles out. Keith catches him immediately. Once Keith is close enough to get a whiff of Lance, however, he freezes. 

 

“Shiro?”  

 

Shiro smells it, too. The sweet, intoxicating scent of Lance’s heat. The panic Shiro has felt the last few days slams into his increasing arousal, making him confused and barely alert. He wants to do nothing but take Lance and Keith into their room and-

 

“Oh! This is quite the predicament.”  

 

Shiro turns to see Coran at the doorway. 

 

Keith hisses at Coran who takes a step back and outstretches his hands. Shiro sighs and realizes that he is going to have to be the one who doesn’t succumb to his alpha instincts, despite the fact that he desperately wants to. 

 

He steps in between Keith, who cuddles a shivering Lance into his chest tighter, and a bewildered Coran. “Coran, it seems the trauma Lance underwent has triggered his heat. It’s not completely abnormal for this to happen, but we need to get to our room as quickly as possible and-”

 

Coran nods. “Enough said. I’ll let the rest of the team know.” He rushes out the door, quicker than Shiro has ever seen him. Shiro wonders why, but then turns to see Keith’s glaring at where Coran once stood and chuckles at the younger alpha. “Keith.” Shiro warns. 

 

Keith’s head swings toward Shiro as he picks up Lance in one move, carrying him bridal style. Lance buries his face in Keith’s neck as Keith approaches Shiro. Shiro touches Lance’s forehead and coos gently at his apparent distress. 

 

“We need to get to our room.”

 

\---

 

This is the worst heat Lance has ever experienced. Everything hurts and he is so  _ hot _ . Someone lays him gently on his bed he shares with Shiro and Keith. The sheets are cool and slick and he needs his clothes off now to feel their relief. He pulls off his shirt in a hurry and tries to slip off his pants but struggles too much in his delirious state. His whimpered attempts are halted by steady hands who ease him out of his pants and climb on top of him. Keith’s body is cold against him and he mewls at the contact. Keith hums and scents Lance, dragging his hands down Lance’s body til he reaches his hole. He presses a finger in, and Lance arches off the bed with a needy whine. 

 

“Shhh.” Keith soothes. “We’re going to take care of you, love.”

 

He feels a second finger join the first and Lance sighs. It feels good, so good. He tries to kiss Keith appreciatively as his mouth meets his. He feels Keith smile into the kiss. Hurried lips mesh together, the kiss quickly turning sloppy and heated as Lance starts to thrust back down onto the now three fingers Keith has in him. 

 

“More.” Lance whimpers. It’s good, but not good enough. He needs to be filled. He needs to be claimed, desperately needing the scent of the Galra alphas off of him. 

 

Keith releases his lips and pulls Lance with him so he’s sitting astride Keith’s lap. Keith eases him onto his cock and Lance gasps at the welcome intrusion. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

 

He hears a groan next to him as arms wrap around Lance’s waist. Shiro nuzzles Lance and kisses down the slope of his neck. “Such a good omega. So lovely. So strong. So soft.”

 

Lance preens at the praise as he rests on Keith’s lap. Strong hands guide him back up Keith’s cock and slide him back down. Keith groans below him. His hands hold Lance’s thighs as he whispers loving praise. “So beautiful. Look how you take my cock so well. So perfect.”

 

Lance cries out, overwhelmed as a finger joins Keith’s cock inside him. “Do you think you can take both of us?” Shiro’s breath is hot and damp against his face. 

 

Lance nods frantically. “Want you both. Need you both.”

 

A second finger joins the first. Soon, a third. 

 

“Are you ready, darling? We go at your pace.”

 

“Yes, please Shi- ah ah yes.” Shiro slides, slowly and gently, into Lance. 

 

Keith gasps. “God, Shiro I can feel you next to me. Filling him up. Look at our good omega. So good.”

 

Shiro hums his agreement. Lance chokes on a sob as Shiro and Keith alternate thrusting into him. He babbles, not sure what exactly is coming out of his mouth. The heady scents of their love fill the air and he drowns in it, drowns in the sensation of both his alphas. Keith reaches out a hand, wrapping it around Lance’s cock and he comes undone, wailing and shouting as he releases. He clenches around his alphas and they come inside him, filling him up.

 

He feels himself lifted off and grimaces at the feeling of emptiness, but he is soothed by Keith’s strong arms. He whines for Shiro and Keith cuddles him closer. He feels Shiro swipe a wet cloth against his stomach and in between his legs. Keith releases him for a brief moment to get the same treatment, albeit less happily. 

 

Shiro soon joins them in bed, cradling Lance in his arms as Keith hugs him from the back. Lance purrs, content and safe. His purr is answered by two soft rumbles and gentle kisses. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ABO work is complete! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! : ) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
